


The Password

by hey_there_buddy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Love Confessions, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_there_buddy/pseuds/hey_there_buddy
Summary: The password will change their relationship forever...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	The Password

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a prompt I read on tumblr

John is tired of Sherlock sneaking into his laptop. Not that he has any secret. But for the sake of his privacy, Sherlock should really stop sneaking into John's laptop without asking. But John knew that the git would never ask but at least he should inform John that John's laptop is with him.

One day it happened that John searched for laptop at day's end and it turned out that having taken John's laptop to his room, Sherlock entered his mind palace and it means that he was dead to the world.

John is just really tired of this now. Sherlock can't just break in his laptop like he breaks into houses (for case) by picking locks, but in this case it was passwords.

Passwords, yeah. John had changed passwords, plenty of them actually, in hope that one day Sherlock would not be able to figure it out. John even forgot his password once and Sherlock has helped him with his 'you should stop trying. you know i will figure it out easily' smirk.

But ever being stubborn (they both are stubborn) , John never ceases to change his passwords and Sherlock never ceases to figure it out. It had become a silent battle between them by now.

In the afternoon, John is thinking about a really strong password which will prevent Sherlock from breaking in. Suddenly an idea plopped inside his head. He smiled to himself and reset the password. Satisfied with himself, John left for surgery.

Sherlock is currently sitting on the sofa. John's laptop in his lap and is trying hard to figure the password out. After trying for an hour he became frustrated. How can John beat him? Thinking of John, he thought about John's face when he will find that Sherlock is not able to figure out the password. The way his eyes would twinkle and that smirk that will curl up on his lips. Sherlock wanted to capture that smirk into his lips. That thought alone was able to drive Sherlock's mind for losing this battle (how childish they are) to John. Things he wanted to do with John. To John. Thinking about John he unconsciously entered " I LOVE YOU" on the laptop screen and the laptop opened.

Sherlock stared the laptop screen, which was now unlocked, with wide eyes.

Then he spends hours figuring out John's feelings for him in his mind palace. How can he be so oblivious to the fact that John did have feelings for him and his own feelings are reciprocated. Being so observant how can he miss this. Wasn't it obvious from the start? But he was busy in his own hazy fog that John can't have any romantic feelings for him, he hadn't observed the obvious signs. Now, that the haze is cleared, he can see right through that John did have feelings for him and he now understands why John didn't make any move. _Married to my work. Don't have romantic interest. Not my area. Sentiments are chemical defect. Emotions are not my forte. What an idiot I am, every damn_ time _I was digging hole for myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Now that he finally knew it, Sherlock was waiting for John to come home and tell him that he too has feelings for him and that the love is very much mutual.

When John arrived home, he was surprised to find Sherlock had prepared dinner and was now pouring red wine in the glasses. The kitchen table was surprisingly clean. Experiment free. And was even covered with white and red table cloth. On the middle of the table was placed a candle and red roses.

"Sherlock? Are you alright? Are you sick?" John asked in concern.

"I am perfectly fine, John." replied Sherlock and walked closer to John maintaining eye contact with John on the way.

"John," he said in a low voice when he was mere inches apart from John. They can feel each other's breathing now. "Look in my eyes," he instructed. He poured every emotion in his eyes he had for John, which he had managed to suppress somehow, love, want, longings, want, lust everything he feel for John, towards John.

"Sher-"

"Take my pulse."

"What? Why?" John asked, who seemed to be drowning in those oceanic blue eyes.

"Just do what I say," Sherlock said firmly.

John's doctor hand reaches for Sherlock's wrist. He can feel Sherlock's increased pulse. Sherlock took John hand into his hand and John can feel Sherlock's sweaty palms.

"Yes, what are you observing John?"

"Your pupils are dilated. Your heart rate has been increased and palms are sweaty."

"And what can you make of it?" Sherlock asked.

"You are attracted to me," John stated.

"And?" Sherlock asked patiently.

"You want to have a one night-stand with me?" John asked tentatively.

Sherlock made a frustrated noise "More than that, John. More than that."

"I don't understand."

"Oh! God, isn't it obvious that I am willing to pursue a romantic relationship with you?" said Sherlock impatiently.

John was surprised. He can't believe his ears. Sherlock bloody Holmes, who was married to his work, just said he wanted to have a romantic relationship with him.

"You- you want to have a - romantic relationship with me? A romantic relationship. With me?" John asks in disbelief.

Instead of answering John's question, Sherlock connected their lips together. And it was perfect answer. The kiss spoke volumes to John. Sherlock's one hand found it's way to John's neck and the other was caressing John's cheek as if it was the most delicate, fragile thing on the earth. The kiss was sweet as honey and Sherlock kept his tongue out of picture. Just lips. Sweet and soft.

When they finally broke apart from their kiss, "I love you, Sherlock," John managed to say.

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual."

And they both were grinning like idiots in love, well, they are, aren't they?

"Dinner?"

"Starving."

"I never thought you would be romantic." said John looking at the dining table. (Sherlock uses it on his own accords. But it was still a dining table.)

"YouTube really helps, John. Now shall we have dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> How is it?


End file.
